the_lastairbenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Kingdom Villages
Chin Village Chin Village was named after Chin the Conquerer a warlord and tyrant who was killed by Avatar Kyoshi when he threatened her peninsula and home. Along the coast of Chin Village are large cliffs, a reminder of how, hundreds of years ago, Avatar Kyoshi separated her village from the mainland. The village was presumably founded by the now-deceased warlord or his followers, who remembered him as Chin the Great, a great and loved ruler rather than a warlord. The people of Chin village had until recently honored their fallen leader by celebrating what they call "Avatar Day," a day that celebrated their hatred for the Avatar. Chin Village is an unusual place with unusual laws and traditions. Makapu Village The small farming town was located at the base of the volcano, Mt. Makapu, near the northwestern coast of the Earth Kingdom. The village was originally settled because of the fertile volcanic soil conducive to good farming. Because of its hidden location in the mountains, Makapu has been untouched by the untouch by the ongoing war. Travelers heading along the coast often stop by for food and supplies, and to have their fortunes read by the towns fortuneteller, Aunt Wu. The Villagers have absolute faith in Aunt Wu, including her annual cloud reading predictions regarding if, Mt Makapu, an dormant volcano, will erupt or not during the year to come. Plains Village The Plains Village is located in the arid grasslands of the southern Earth Kingdom, to the west of the Si Wong Desert. It is not the most ideal place to live in and is home to several suspicious characters, including Gow, who, along with his gang of thugs, pass off as Earth Kingdom soldiers in order to force the citizens to yield to their will. They often forcefully enlist unwilling citizens into the Earth Kingdom Army and steal food and money from those they consider weak. The town is often forced to live in fear of this band. The citizens of the village seem to harbor a severe hatred for the Fire Nation, and several of its citizens, like Sensu, are currently fighting in the War. River Village The River Village is located in the Western Earth Kingdom and it is situated between the forks of a large river. It serves as a regional trading hub and ideal location for merchants to sell their wares. The center of the village is dominated by an immense sandstone structure perched on a hill, while the outskirts are filled with simple bamboo and plaster homes with thatched roofs. The town is surrounded by large rice paddies, which draw their water from the nearby river; many inhabitants fish along it using small reed boats. On the outskirts is densely forested area, including several caves. Song's Village Song's Village is located in the Western Earth Kingdom and has not been occupied by the Fire Nation. The town isn't actually named Song's Village, it has been given this name as Song (a young girl aged the same as Zuko) invites Zuko and Iroh into her House and the Village is only Visited breifly by the men, so the name is unknown. The village is situated by a river and there are trees surrounding the town. Many farms are also located around the village. In the center of the village there is a large building and a tree, while on the outskirts are simple houses. The village also has a small hospital. Senlin Village Senlin Village is a small farming village located in the center of a dense forest in the western Earth Kingdom. Its surrounding forest is protected by a usually peaceful, occasionally enraged spirit known as He Bai. The surrounding forest was burned down by the Fire Nation as a result of a battle. It is an example of the natural destruction that the Fire Nation has caused in their quest for world dominance. Having lost their home, the wildlife that once lived in the forest had fled to other parts of the Earth Kingdom. The black and white spirit, Hei Bai, had guarded the village's forest for thousands of years. However, Hei Bai was angry that the Fire Nation burned down his forest home and transformed into a frightening and destructive form. As the Winter Solstice drew near, he sought revenge by attacking the village, destroying homes and abducting people. Because of the Solstice, the villagers got to see him despite Hei Bai being a spirit.